This invention relates to an anti-pollution system for removing pollutants from the exhaust gas of an incinerator.
The exhaust gas emitting from an incinerator or a furnace contains a large amount of particulates and smoke of a plurality of gases which if discharged into the atmosphere would cause harmful pollution. The pollutants create smog in the atmosphere which causes respiratory ailments to human as well as animal if breathed in over a long period of time, and it decimates vegetation in the land and fish in the lakes. They also cause unsightly soot deposit on objects in the vicinity of the incinerator exhaust chimney. Attempts have been made heretofore to purify the polluted exhaust gas by scrubbing it with steam and water in a large tall stack in order to remove the pollutants therefrom. However, such large tall stacks are difficult to construct and maintain due to their complex, fixed and closed structure. Furthermore, since the amount of pollutants varies with different type or size of incinerators or due to the changing condition of an incinerator after it has been in operation for a period of time, a separate stack has to be constructed completely for each such different type or size of incinerator or when the condition of the incinerator has worsen due to deterioration. Moreover, the purification stacks are not provided with means to monitor the purity of the gas or air discharged therefrom to ascertain that the pollutants therein have been completely eliminated.